


I Remember Things

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charming Hundred [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Memories start to surface.





	I Remember Things

“I’ve been remembering things.”

Macy stiffened.

“What kind of things?”

“We weren’t kind to each other. In more than just that last reality.”

She turned around but found she couldn’t bear to actually meet his eyes.

“You mean *I* wasn’t kind to you.”

“No, I meant that- Macy, look at me.”

“I didn’t know how to keep you away. So I stopped trying.”

“I know.”

“You did it to protect them, Mom and Maggie. From me.”

“No, that’s not true.”

“It’s okay. I remember what I was like there.”

“No. I _loved_ you.”

“Now _that’s_ not true.”

“Macy-”

“Harry, **stop**.”

**Author's Note:**

> my excuse: because I'm an asshole, that's why


End file.
